


时空墙三十题

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [58]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。





	时空墙三十题

1.千年前的时光  
滁州城头，你对年轻的将军说：“战时恐多冤情，乞容再审。”  
你救了百余无辜性命。  
当时谁也不知道，这会是一个盛世的开始。  
2.封尘的书卷  
那个总劝你多读书的人已经长眠。  
你不知何时起也如他一样手不释卷。  
3.你曾伫立的土地  
我在四号线上跟基友调侃西直门车神的故事。  
燕云是你终于落空仍不肯放下的旧梦。  
幽州是你心心念念却再难回首的故乡。  
4.不复存在的国家  
开封城摞城，君住第几重？  
5.找不到的坟墓  
任他凤凰池上十年知遇，也作北邙山下一捧浮尘。  
6.那些被当真的戏说  
你把自己一生也像匣中《论语》般剖成两半，一半给了哥哥，另一半给了弟弟。  
但你真正的才华和信仰，并不是从书本上得到。  
7.玻璃那端你的遗物  
光影变幻的3D版《清明上河图》，似真能重现当年盛世。  
这一定是你最想留给大宋的东西。  
8.仰望同一个天空  
旭日东升，将他的热情洒遍八荒四野。  
像极了你的君王。  
而你只是日下化水流去的雪。  
9.传世之作  
《班师疏》出，天下竞传贤相之名。  
我却只注意到你在提起故人时笔锋一软。  
念以倾心，皆曾执手。不惟此世，应系前生。  
10.历史课考点  
“杯酒释兵权”、“稍夺其权”、“收其精兵”、“制其钱谷”。  
宋太祖在赵普建议下，将地方的权力全面收回中/央。这在当时起到了一定巩固政权的作用，却也造成了宋代后期“三冗”（冗官、冗兵、冗费）、“两积”（积贫、积弱）的社会危机。  
他们应该为此负上历史责任。  
11.文言文阅读的作者  
请问文中赵普“补缀旧纸，复奏如初”，“立于宫门，久之不去”的行为，体现了他怎样的性格？  
答“恃宠而骄”的话，会被判零分吧。  
12.无法谋面  
我并没有穿越到五代乱世的勇气。  
因此愈发感激结束了它的你们。  
13.语言障碍  
我可以流利地背诵三十六字母，熟练地查询二百零六韵。  
却脑补不出你浅笑着，轻唤他“官家”的语声。  
14.那些玛丽苏  
她们似乎对你官家更感兴趣。  
还有他前老板和江南那位带诗人。  
以及他永远的反派弟弟。  
15.不传之秘  
杜太后那天晚上说了什么？  
16.千里之外  
开封离洛阳其实很近。  
但你与帝心的距离何止千里。  
17.祭拜  
我给太祖陛下烧了许多钱。  
希望他能花在你身上。  
18.你所保卫的地方  
纵强权如芒在背，也总有人挺身说一句“道理最大”。  
那是折不弯的脊梁。  
19.专家讲座  
王船山若开坛授徒，我必提三尺唇枪舌剑，屠他满门。  
20.看不出本人模样的画像  
在《蹴鞠图》上所有人中，你是最好看的那个。  
你的衣裳和你官家的腰带是情侣色。  
21.宗庙的塑像  
我听说朱元璋把你搬出去后，半夜梦见一个黑脸大汉提着斧头来找他。  
他们谁打赢了？  
22.时光不可逆  
我不能让它停在你们一起喝酒烧肉的夜晚。  
23.你的名字不为人知  
汉昭烈的军师叫诸葛亮，明太祖的军师叫刘伯温。  
至于赵匡胤的军师嘛……呃，是叫苗光义吧？  
24.各种版本的他  
总是和“赵匡胤”这个名字联系在一起。  
哪怕是以出演《李后主与赵匡胤》的方式。  
25.笨拙模仿的嗜好  
我悄悄地把零花钱藏在海鲜罐头里面。  
26.走过你的人生轨迹  
我快把张其凡那本评传背下来了。  
他说开宝三年宋太祖下诏重葬昭陵。  
“这是赵普早年的心愿。”  
27.洗白/翻案  
祸乱开始于你把银斧递给赵光义的刹那。  
你说：“杀了他。杀了他就能得到他的一切，包括我。”  
杨维桢是这么相信的。  
28.继承你的理想  
高天流云这样写道：  
【他最后做的事，是给宋朝留下了一笔最珍贵的遗产——人才……在他实际任职的最后几个月里，一位貌似和他一个类型的年轻人崛起了。他叫寇准，这一年才29岁。】  
29.神交/cos  
一个叫做朱由校的小木匠，曾经大夏天敬业地穿棉袄自妆宋太祖雪夜访普。  
只是不知道谁是和他对戏的你。  
30.从未相识  
跟随辽主南下中原的你，听说那个仓皇逃窜的宋君有位英雄盖世的哥哥。


End file.
